


countless chances

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Its a harlivy au what of it, Pining, its got it all!, self indulgent writing 101, this is mostly for 1 person so whatever, you dont need to know anything to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crystal seems proud of her work, pressing her fingers to her lips for a kiss before delivering it down upon the bomb. “Please work, buddy.”“You think it wont work?” Gigi fights the urge to roll her eyes, only managing because Crystal’s over the shoulder smile at her is too cute to discredit.“I like to think it will.”OrIts a Crygi as Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn AU, but its also an angsty pining tale of two supervillians so its fairly universale
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	countless chances

**Author's Note:**

> So this is mostly for cgps and most specifically gian who is my biggest fan and also bully so heres a gift

Gigi is tending to her plants when she hears it. The distinct rap of knuckles against her front door in a pattern she hoped to never hear again. 

For a moment, she almost ignores it. She’s promised herself that she would, after all, but she’s still powerless to the paralysis that takes over her body at the sound. There’s a beat of silence, before it repeats again, a little weaker this time. 

“C’mon Gigi, open up! I know you’re home.”

Gigi sigh, forgetting herself, and her distinctly lit up lair, and throws down her shears with a curse. She glides through her greenhouse, through huge swaying vines that reach out to touch her as she passes. Trying to give her some comfort, she supposes. Its no use though, and when she gets to her front door her stomach is already in knots. 

Still, she reaches out to open it, and once she does, she’s immediately bombarded with a body, arms around her neck and a squeal that made all the greenery recoil. 

“Oh my god, Gigi, thank you for answering the door, I didn’t think you would!” Gigi didn’t believe her. “Now, I know you told me not to come back, but I really need somewhere to crash tonight.”

Crystal draws back, holding Gigi by the shoulders at arms length. She really is beautiful, sporting a smile brighter than any heat lamp. It makes Gigi’s verdant skin crawl a little, even as it darkens under Crystal’s attention. 

“You look really good.” Crystal says, her grip tightening for a moment before her hands loosen and slide down Gigi’s arms. “I brought you a present!” 

Gigi’s eyes tear away from Crystal’s to look behind her. She always travels rather light, and her little bag sitting against the small of her back probably holds most of her belongings, but the second bag behind her looks heavy. Crystal’s hyena, Tik Tac, pushes forward and past them, into the house to make himself at home on the carpet.

“Is that money?” Gigi asks, voice betraying no emotion. 

“Well of course! There’s a reason I need somewhere safe to sleep.” Crystal shoots her a wink, and reaches behind her to drag the money-bag into the house. “Now can we please close the door before they spot me. I know you have some cool defences but I’d rather not get in a fight right now. Kinda bruised up.”

“And you’re just running from the cops?” Gigi knows it’s a risky question. Crystal winces, and its not just a reaction to the front door slamming shut. 

“I thought you didn’t like talkin’ about him. So I wont say anything.” 

She’s right. Crystals on again off again psycho of a boyfriend has long been a point of contention between them. It has been since the day they met. When Gigi found her broken and bloody on the side of the road after being tossed from a car. Not that Crystal cared to hear that. 

Gigi has begun to accept that she will never get through to her on that, so she accepts Crystal’s answer. “How long are you staying?”

“I don’t know!” Crystal has already spun her way over to the couch, making herself comfortable across the cushions that were mostly there for her benefit anyway. Gigi didn’t care much for creature comforts. Or food, or a working shower, but all were present in her little home anyway. She didn’t know how much of that Crystal has picked up over the years though, and she won’t give herself away now. 

“Then, you’re welcome to the spare room.” Gigi tries her best to ignore the presence of the other woman. She needs to, if she wants to keep a straight face. “I need to return to the greenhouse now…”

“No!” Gigi freezes mid step at Crystal exclamation. “I haven’t seen you in months! Tell me what you’ve been up too!” 

“Maybe in the morning.” Gigi doesn’t turn to face her, doesn’t dare look at what she’s sure is the most heartbroken expression taking over Crystal’s features at that very moment. 

Instead she keeps her emotions at bay, and resumes her walk through the house to the back, where she can be surrounded by her green again. Safe where Crystal (hopefully) won’t follow, and where she can confide in the one presence in her life that wont betray her. 

Things have changed so much between them. Crystal could once be said to be closest friend. One of her only friends, actually. More than that, if you actually knew what you were talking about. 

Now though, Gigi couldn’t think of anything worse than being trapped under the safe roof as her. 

*

Crystal had tripped the alarms the moment they got inside. Its not an unexpected outcome from a heist with her involved though, and Gigi has come prepared. The bank is already surrounded in thin vines, climbing the brick and ready to strike anyone that came close enough to apprehend them. 

Crystal dances along the halls towards the vault, Gigi in tow, making sure none of the hostages move from where they have barricaded them behind the bulletproof glass tills as she goes. The security is never that good, and neither is the take, when it comes to the city bank. Following so many break ins, they seem to have learned not to keep all their eggs in one basket. 

“You remembered the explosives, right?” Gigi asks, and the huge grin falls from Crystal’s lips for just a moment, before she digs through her bag and retrieves the little sticky bomb she had made at home. 

“Thank god.”

“Imagine if we just left after all this.” Gigi says, watching from a bit of a distance as Crystal got everything set up. “Do you think they would bother to arrest us?”

“I don’t think they will either way!” Crystal seems proud of her work, pressing her fingers to her lips for a kiss before delivering it down upon the bomb. “Please work, buddy.”

“You think it wont work?” Gigi fights the urge to roll her eyes, only managing because Crystal’s over the shoulder smile at her is too cute to discredit. 

“I like to think it will.” 

Gigi’s always been soft for Crystal. Only a few weeks into actually living with her though, that has her on an entirely new level. She actually smiles when Crystal dashes back to her side, hand slipping into her own as she counts down from ten under her breath. 

As most of Crystal endeavours, by some stretch of a miracle, it does work, and after the smoke and the rubble has cleared, the vault stands broken open before them, lockboxes of cash strewn around haphazardly from the shock of the explosion. 

“Told you!” Crystal sings, off key, before making her way merrily inside to start packing up their spoils. Gigi can hear the sirens faintly, coming up on them fast, but feels no real fear. There’s no threat to them yet.

“Yes, you did.” She breaths. They make short work of the couple thousand dollars scattered around, but the sirens are getting louder, and Gigi is feeling antsy, even as Crystal doesn’t even seem to hear them, until the loud sounds of boots on the linoleum alerts her that they are not alone anymore. Before Gigi can do anything, Crystal has grabbed the heavy metal door of the vault and swung it shut for cover. 

“So now what?” Gigi asks, but its more just to tease than anything. She knows Crystal doesn’t have a plan. Hell, Crystal doesn’t have a plan for where most of her sentences are going. Even when she’s in the middle of one. 

“Ummmmm,” Crystal trails, her eyebrows creased as she thinks, and Gigi takes pity on her. 

“Don’t hurt yourself, and stand back.”

The vines Gigi had planted around the building had a second use, on top of defence, of course. She wasn’t an idiot, and following Crystal into a job usually meant taking care of an exit strategy. Crystal rarely thought of anything but the impact of arrival. 

The tendrils had long since worked their way into the brick, tearing concreate and cement apart, and they expanded under Gigi’s control, cracking the stone away and leaving it crumbling and weak. A good swing with Crystal’s bat is all it takes to have them out on the street, and that’s where they run into a second problem. 

“I never got a get away car, Red.” Crystal gasps, like she’s suddenly remembering what is basically Robbery 101. Gigi feels the flair of irritation wane at the sound of the nickname, a reference to her hair and the name Crystal had given her on first sight, and sets her eyes on the road. 

“Then we’ll take what’s nearby.” 

One unlucky citizen with a nice convertible later, and Gigi finds herself hanging on a little desperately to the door while Crystal zooms through the city, a little too fast for avoiding detection but Gigi is not worried. She’s having fun. For the first time in a long time. Crystal leans over to kiss her across the centre console, ignoring the wag Gigi splutters at her to watch the road instead. She’s never crashed before, and she doesn’t plan to start today. 

Gigi’s lair welcomes them back with literal open arms, plant life retreating quickly from the gate as they arrive, only to close back once they were safely inside the lot. It’s the perfect security system, completely with a few man eating Venus flytraps. Those were Crystal’s favourite. 

“The perfect job!” Crystal cheers, and Gigi, as usual, doesn’t have the heart to disagree. Instead she lets herself be drawn into another kiss once they are safely inside, and pressed down hard against the couch by the excited body in her lap.

Crystal squirms for attention as she often does, and Gigi gives it to her readily, deftly running her hands through Crystal’s hair, getting it out of its ties and letting it fall loose down her back. 

“Do you wanna take this somewhere else?” Crystal’s eyebrows wiggle stupidly across her face, and its enough to ruin the moment if it were anyone but her. Because it is her though, Gigi just nods frantically, cupping the back of her neck to draw her in for another kiss as she does. She cant get enough of it.

She kisses her like she has nothing to loose, like Crystal will stick around. At this point, she still believes she will. 

*

“Gigi?” 

Gigi snaps her eyes open at the sound. She’s kneeling in the soil, green surrounding her like a protective shield, and she wonders if it was just a dream, before she hears a clatter and a string of violent curses back towards the house, and resigns herself to the reality of it. 

Crystal makes her way over like a bull in a china shop, making a mess of everything Gigi works hard to build and being loud while she does it. Gigi cant really blame her though. Crystal never claimed to be deft handling emotions, or her own body while surrounded by some of the most dangerous plant life known to man. Then again, she never usually entered the greenhouse either. 

“Crystal.” Gigi answers once she catches sight of her, and Crystal looks tired, even as she grins at her. 

“There you are! I took a nap, but you’re still in here… I, um, just wanted to know if you’re gonna come out?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, I’m staying here tonight.”

“Oh.” Crystal was clearly taken aback, and it shows plainly on her face. “I just thought….”

“Thought what?”

“You know what.” Her tone is soft. Almost guilty. It makes anger begin to bubble to life in Gigi’s stomach. 

Because she does know. Crystal just expected to go back to how they were. How they always are when she decides to leave Him and come back to her. She wants the softness Gigi usually shows her. The distinction between her two lovers is a strong one, and Gigi isn’t sure that Crystal knows how to survive without the give and pull of them both. 

“Go to bed, Crystal.” Gigi states, pointedly, before turning her attention back to her plants. Her babies. Once the only things that could stir emotion in her from where she has buried it. More recently, they have had one more join that lofty rank. 

Crystal fidgets by the door, but she doesn’t move. “I wanted to maybe talk to you? Its been so long.” 

“Maybe tomorrow then.”

“Dammit, Gigi please! I’m trying here!” Gigi finally let her eyes trail over towards the other woman, and doesn’t like what she finds. Crystal stands before her with tears welling up in her eyes, her secret weapon that she knows will break all of Gigi’s defences down easier than Gigi herself takes out the finicky defences of the local botanical garden. “Do you like, hate me now, or something?”

“I could never hate you, Crystal.” Gigi says, the hurt evident in her tone even as she tries with all her might to keep it hidden. 

“Then can you please come inside? I want to cuddle.”

Gigi sighs. Its so hard to say no to her. 

*

Lying in bed with Crystal has to be one of Gigi’s favourite things. She always runs a little hotter than normal people, a product of her increased metabolism that sustains her body through the abuse she puts it through. Gigi’s body craves it, craves her, and its one of the few times she could consider the shut down her body often went into as ‘sleep’.

Being awake in bed with her is better though. 

“You’re quiet today.” Crystal whispers. Gigi has been resting her head on her chest, allowing Crystal to softly pet her thick hair, losing her fingers in it as she combs through. Crystal has always loved her hair. 

“I’m basking.” Gigi murmurs, and Crystal laughs, disrupting her peace just a little. 

“Like a plant! That’s funny.”

Gigi makes a face in agreement, even though she doesn’t really think its funny, and leans up to kiss her. Her skin brushing against the other woman’s is ecstasy, and its hard to believe Gigi has ever felt anything but this, this relaxation she doesn’t think she’s felt since… well since before she became this. When she was Genevieve and a life like this might have felt like a bad dream. 

As much as she could lie here forever (and she really could), Gigi can hear Crystal’s stomach rumbling. She’s kept her here the better part of the morning, well into the afternoon actually, but Crystal hasn’t fought her on it. She’s probably in need of the bathroom and food and a stretch, but she doesn’t move.

But Gigi has come to love her in the natural way she has never loved anything else, and once she remembers this, she lifts herself off. “We should get up.”

“No.” Crystal whines, but Gigi knows she can’t let her stay here much longer. 

“Move to the couch?” 

Gigi knows Crystal can’t ignore the allure of cartoons and cereal and she does in fact bolt from bed at the thought. Once she’s up, it seems the rest of her bodily functions catch up with her, and Crystal excuses herself to the bathroom, while Gigi slumps back against the sheets. 

Crystal has been here only a week, but it feels real this time. Like she has left him for good. Crystal hasn’t shed a tear for him the whole time she’s been here, and Gigi hates to think it but she’s becoming a little domesticated at the thought of a life with her. Just mornings like this and nights where all she can see is Crystal; Crystal’s thighs, Crystals heaving chest, everything that made her heart sing. 

The sun streaming in through the curtains is energising and sweet, and Gigi rises to begin breakfast. Just another one of the things she doesn’t do for herself. She doesn’t eat, especially not the disgusting meat products Crystal enjoys, but its something to do, and she likes the way Crystal presses up against her back when she works at the stove.

“Good morning, Red.” Crystal whispers in her ear, placing a kiss to her jaw, and she’s gone as soon as she arrives, tumbling her way to the couch to make herself at home within the blankets and pillows left there from the night before. 

Breakfast is served and eaten like a stray dog (messy and quick), before the two resume their cosy day. Tic Tac curls up on the carpet, and Gigi leans down to pet him. She’s gotten used to him over the years, and him to her, and he flops, giggling, onto his back for rubs. 

“He loves you.” Crystal says, watching the interaction that Gigi herself is only faintly aware she is taking part in. 

“He should, I don’t let animals near my green.” 

Crystal huffs, grabbing her dying phone from the coffee table to flick through her social medias. Gigi idly watches the TV, even though she doesn’t particularly care for Crystal’s entertainment device, until Tic Tac begins to stir, scratching at the door. Crystal groans. 

“You need to walk him.” Gigi says, sensing the agitation the hyena was clearly going through. She always thought Crystal’s choice for pet didn’t suit her. Besides laughing, the two had little in common, and a diabolical disagreement regarding moving. Crystal is notoriously lazy. 

“I know, but I wanna stay here.” Gigi glances over, but Crystal’s eyes are tied to her phone still, not looking at her, and it sets something in her off kilter. 

“I can do it.”

“No… no, I’ll go.”

Crystal is still in her pyjamas, a old tshirt and some shorts, but she just slips on some shoes and grabs Tic Tacs leash. Its hot out, and she’s Crystal Methyd. No one on the street is going to stop the noted criminal and her carnivorous pet. 

“Love you, Geege!” She whispers, leaning down to give her a quick kiss before she’s out the door. 

Crystal doesn’t come back after that. 

*

“You can’t keep coming back here like this!”

Gigi knows the anger bubbling under the surface was coming to a head, and she regrets it when it finally does. Crystal takes a step back. She’s been gradually advancing since she entered the greenhouse, and Gigi’s hackles rose as she did. Her plants around her hissed and whipped, angry as their mother, and she knows Crystal is feeling a little nervous. 

“I’m sorry.” She says, but its not enough. 

“You’re sorry?” A rare moment of sarcasm for Gigi spurted out of her, and suddenly all the forces holding it back fell away. “You’re using me for a hideout, explain why I should be excited to spend a night with you, wont you?”

Crystal’s scuffed shoes toe the dirt below her. “I left him.”

Gigi anger freezes for a moment, buts its only a moment. “I’ve heard that before, Crystal. I’m not your ‘other woman’ or whatever you want from me.”

“I want you.” 

“Again, I’ve heard that before.” Gigi sighs, finally giving her attention over to Crystal. “You’ll spend a week here, or maybe a month, before you’ll get bored. You’ll move on. Its not fair, Crys.” 

“I know that now!” Crystal’s tears were starting to spill over a little, and Gigi forces herself not to see them. 

“I doubt that.” 

Crystal growls a little, getting frustrated as Gigi knew she would. She’s not one to deal well with conflict. 

“I’m asking you for one last chance. Please, Gigi…”

Gigi pushes herself up from the ground. She’s tired, drained by this conversation, and ready for it to end. She closes the distance between them, and readies the spiel she has prepared for this very moment. The one she leans on to stop her resolve cracking. 

“I hold no hard feelings towards you, Crystal. You’re my friend. But I can’t trust you with my heart.” She sucks in a breath. “You can stay here as long as you want. But I can’t be your safe place to run to when you need me. I can’t live like that anymore.”

Crystal is crying, spewing excuses and promises that Gigi can’t hear anymore. She’s tired of this. She’s tired of giving her heart to someone that cannot care for it. But she’s not cruel. She knows Crystal needs her, and she’s not going to throw her out on her ass. 

“Go to bed, Crystal. We can talk about it more in the morning. But I can’t be in love with you from a distance anymore. Please let me move on.” 

Gigi pushes past her, making her way deeper into the greenhouse where she knows for a fact Crystal cannot follow, where the foliage will block her path. 

She hears Crystal calling after her, and ignores it. But Gigi isn’t a fool, and she knows Crystal will wear her down eventually. With enough time and enough attention, she always does. Even if it hurts when she eventually proves her right once again. Because Crystal always leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment if you enjoyed! This is so self indulgent im so sorrh


End file.
